1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display techniques. More particularly, the present invention relates to a temperature control method and apparatus for light emitting diode and liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of liquid crystal display techniques, the demand for the features of the liquid crystal display is getting higher.
A light emitting diode (LED) of the liquid crystal display is exemplified that the LED plays a pivotal role in the liquid crystal display. However, during the light emission, LED suffers a progressive rise in temperature, and in a high temperature, the efficiency of light emission for the LED declines substantially, which further fails to achieve the requirements of the brightness regulations and brings about an abnormal display of images. On the other hand, in a lower temperature, the efficiency of light emission for the LED thrives that eventually the brightness exceeds the requirements of the brightness regulations and the images also suffer an abnormal display.
Accordingly, how to settle the light emission instability of the LED due to excessively high or low temperature and the extended issue of abnormal display of the images, are one of the research direction for the liquid crystal display techniques.